Immortal
by Miss-Abigail123
Summary: Kurt's deepest secrets are revealed, leaving everyone a little shocked. During all of this he has to fight off an evil force that is not to be messed with. Rated T for blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

**I Do NOT own x-men or it's characters, but I do own this plot, because I made it up p.s. thank you to all the people who had suggestions for awakening some of them went into this story!**

Kurt sat on his windowsill looking down at the sleeping Earth below. He glanced at his clock. 3:27A.M. He hadn't had a good nights sleep for three days. He would be dreadfully tired by the end of the day, but sleep would never come. So he sat alone in the darkness.

Memories and made up images came and went as time passed. He glanced at the clock again; positive had been at least an hour. 3:28. Kurt sighed, and climbed back into bed. The night wasn't going to go fast, but he might as well try to go to sleep. Who knows he might even get lucky this time and end up asleep? After minutes of laying in the darkness Kurt could feel himself drifting into the unknown realm of dreams. He got into a more comfortable position, and ran towards the temping opportunity of sleep.

Someone was shaking him awake.

"Bitte nur noch fünf Minuten Mutter" (1) He moaned still partly asleep. The person shook harder.

"Kurt like come on! Wake up!" kitty pleaded still tired herself. Kurt's eyes shot open. The sheep brightness of them started kitty enough for her to double over onto he back. He dismissed it, and sat up rubbing his eyes. It took him a while to process his situation. "Kätzchen it's Saturday ve don't even have school today, and besides it's only 4:32 in ze morning!" Kurt said irritated by the unnecessary awakening.

"Yeah, like I know Kurt, but the professor said that there was an emergency, and that we should all meet in the x-jet as soon as possible." Kurt mumbled something unrepeatable under his breath as he stood up, and walked toward his dresser. Kitty just stared at him.

"Not to be rude Kätzchen but could you ummm ya know." He swatted his hand toward the door. She shook her head, and spoke

"Yeah sorry I was just umm ganna go." She said aquwardly as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. He didn't notice her face was bright red.

Kurt Slowly pulled on his familiar skin-tight x-men uniform. Sleep still clinging to his bones. The one chance he had at a good nights rest was once again ruined by humans and their problems. He wanted to help, don't get him wrong, but the missions had been coming during the middle of the night more and more often.

Teleporting seemed like a bad idea at Kurt's current state of mind, but walking seemed even worst. Kurt clenched his fists, and with a "BAMF" he was gone. Instantly Kurt felt the well-know feeling of teleportation. First your body flung forward faster than your mind could process. Your insides left far behind. Then you tumble aimlessly through an unknown universe. If you're sick injured or tired, like Kurt is now, you get beat up agenst unseen walls. Kurt's stomach bounced back into place milliseconds before Kurt found himself inches from the x-jet floor. He landed headfirst onto the floor. A loud thud echoed through the jet. "Tolle Idee genial." (2) Kurt murmured rubbing he sore head. He looked up to see the professor and Logan both eyeing him suspiciously. " Having problems with your powers bub?" Logan spoke out finally after moments of silence. Kurt shook him head. "No, I'm just sooo" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence before a yawn escaped his mouth. His razor-sharp fangs glittering in the moonlight. "tired." he finished after his brain refilled with oxygen. "So vhats this emergency?" Kurt asked whipping away the moisture that has gathered in the corners of his eyes from yawning. Charles placed both of his index fingers on his temples. The look of amusement on his face quickly changing to one Kurt couldn't name. "I will explain once all the other students arrive." Charles explained solemnly.

Kurt silently watched as waited as the many students of Xavier's School for gifted youngsters filed in. Even though Kurt had lived there for almost a year he still felt out of place. He should be living in solitude. Alone, so no one would have to see his hideously miss-formed body. Kurt stared down at his spaded tail. He hated his tail so much. It was the one part of his body that was truly inhuman. Sure he has three fingered hands, two toed feet, fangs, and golden eyes, but he was yet to ever see a normal human being with a tail. He sighed. He didn't know that these problems would be soon forgotten with the new issues to come.

**Ok so far I'm really feeling this story, and hopefully I won't abandon it like my last one. (Sorry about that). IT's ganna get WAY better I just had to do that SUPER boring chapter to set up the story. You guys know how it is! :) Anyways here are the translations**

**1: " Please just five more minutes mother."**

**2: "Great idea genius."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been grounded because I am failing math. Yes I know poor pitiful me. Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I've had a long time to figure out my thoughts, and I don't have school for a few days, so I might update again, but don't get your hopes up. OH, and I wanted to say that I have officially declared this a Kurt OOC, because I don't want 50 people every time saying Kurt wouldn't do this or that, or that's not how he grew up, or that didn't happen in the show or bleebidy bla! p.s. I don't own x-men!**

Kitty sat down next to Kurt awakening him from his thoughts. He looked up at her, and their eyes met. He quickly looked away. Kitty had always made it very clear that she felt nothing more then friendship for Kurt, and he wasn't going to spoil their friendship by showing her that he felt more, much more.

Charles stood up noticing everyone was there. The hushed whispers of the other students faded, and silence replaced. Kurt was nervous about the mission. What if it was _him_? What if _he_ had found a way to get here without _us_. Kurt shook his head clearing away the thoughts. It couldn't be that…. Please don't be that.

The Professor spoke up shattering the silence.

"I know that many of you are angry that you have to be awake at this early hour." Most of the students, including Kurt, groaned remembering what time it was.

"But this is a very important mission." Charles looked at each and every one of the X-Men's eyes.

"Worthington Industries has discovered a cure for the x-gene." Kurt's heart skipped a beat. A cure? He could be a normal person? He wanted to stand up and dance around the x-jet. Screaming songs of joy to the heavens, but he didn't have a chance before the professor continued.

"The Brotherhood is there now with Magneto. They are going to kill the Source of the cure. Who is a young mutant child himself. We need to protect this child so-" Many of the x-men interrupted him by screaming in protest saying

"What?"

"Why should we help them?"

"Why do we need a cure?" Jean yelled over the top of everyone. Everyone chanted in agreement. Kurt sat quietly. He wanted the cure. He could never tell anyone. He could only imagine th-

'SILENCE!' the professor mentally screamed.

Everyone fell quiet clutching their heads.

"Every mutant has the right to choose if they wish to keep their gift or not."

"Oh ja das ist ein großes Geschenk. "(1) Kurt murmured under his breath. His hands still on his aching head.

"So we will protect this child, and the cure for the sake of humans and mutants alike."

The professor sat back down as the x-jet took off. This was going to be a long ride.

The x-jet gracefully landed onto the deserted island that only Worthing Industreys was a resident of. A battle raged outside. Many deciesed guards lay on the ground. Their eyes still open, and laced with fear. Bail rose up in Kurt's throat, but he quickly swallowed it back down. The only thing Kurt could think about was the number of people, humans and mutants alike, that would die today.

"Ok X-men move out!" Logan's gruff voice ran out in the jet signaling the X-men to charge into battle.

Kurt teleported out of the jet, and ran on all fours towards the distant cries of battle.

Kurt was the fist to arrive, but many others followed moments behind him. No one hesitated to fight. Kurt leapt into the battle. His instincts talking charge.

He pushed one unfamiliar man to the ground. He punched him in the face only to be violently kicked on the shoulder. Kurt stumbled backwards regaining his balance. He gave the man a demonic smile, and teleported behind him, and forced his foot up with all his strength straight into the man's crotch. The man grunted, and fell onto the ground writhing in pain. Kurt began to run away, but the ground violently shook beneath Kurt. He whipped his head around to see none other than Lance Alvers, better known as Avalanche, running straight towards him. The Earth shook with each step he took.

" I'm ganna rock 'ya!" Was all Kurt heard before a massive wave of Earth plummeted towards him. Kurt easily teleported just out of the reach of the wave before it hit the ground.

"You're going to have to try just a little bit harder Lance." Kurt mocked, waving his finger towards Lance. In response He charged toward Kurt at a surprisingly fast speed. He caught Kurt off guard, and he reached him before Kurt could teleport away. He grabbed Kurt by the neck, and hoisted his up as far as his arm would go. Lance had always hated Kurt. Kitty was so close to him, yet she despised Lance. Lance tightened his grasp on the demon's neck. He deserved Kitty not this blue freak!

Kurt couldn't breathe. He gasped for air, but Lance's tight grip prevented any air from entering his lungs. He was too frightened to even remember to teleport away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now!" Kurt attempted to plead and cry, but no sounds could escape. Kurt could feel himself slipping from consciousness. Someone flew into Lance causing him to loose his grip on Kurt, and fall to the ground unconscious.

Kurt fell limply to the ground gasping for air. His sight began to return. Someone was pulling him up. He stood up on his feet and rubbed his eyes. Logan was patting him on the back.

"You ok bub?" Kurt shook his head up and down still unable to speak.

"Ok, good luck." With that Logan ran back into the battle. His claws unsheathed, and a roar thundering from his throat. Logan never really was one for words. Kurt was grateful for that as he filled his lungs with much needed air.

Once Kurt could breathe normally again he charged back into the war. The damages to each team seamed to be Even. Kurt scanned the island looking for anyone who deeded help. One person stuck out. Kitty. She was fighting angst three of the brotherhood members. Toad, and two unfamiliar mutants. One male, one female. Kurt teleported to her side, and went back to back with her.

"I saw dat you needed my assistants mein Kätzchen." Kurt shouted over the noise of battle. Kitty sighed in relief.

"Like thanks Kurt I really needed-" she punched toad in the face before she finished her sentence. "It." She finished once Toad had run off to fight with someone more to his standards. Kurt grabbed the unfamiliar female by the collar on her shirt, and teleported safely to the top a the building while the girl dangled by his arms, he let her collar go. He was surprised to find that she disappeared into a puff of smoke herself, and landed safely on the ground.

"You didn't think you were the only one did you?" She called from below, then proceeded to disappear again, and reappeared right beside him. He kicked her in the stomach, but it seamed to have to effect. She punched him in the face. Pain blistered through him, and he could feel blood ooze out of his mouth. He attempted a kick to the face, but she swung her foot under his standing foot and tripped him, causing him to fall off the building. He teleported safely to the ground, but his body ached.

' Is she some kind of super mutant?' He thought to himself as she teleported to his side, and put her foot over his chest, knocking the breath out of him. She had a knife in her hand.

"I know the X-men live by the " don't kill rule", but I don't." She held the knife up to his neck. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his sweaty matted fur. The girl's eyes flashing an all too familiar blood red.

"And I will return this time you can't stop me." Her voiced changed to _his _as she spoke. She raised the knife up high for all to see, then shoved it into Kurt's heart. Disappearing into a puff of smoke surrounded by flames.

" KURT!" Kitty screamed from a few yards away. She ran up to him, her faces soaked in tears. Kurt attempted to speak, but instead blood trickled out of his mouth. He wanted to warn her that _he _was coming back. She picked him up, and cradled him in her arms. Her sobs could be heard from miles away. Kurt's life flashed before his eyes. All the good times he had with his parents. All the bad times he had had. Everyone who had called him a freak, or a demon, or an animal, but mostly he remembered kitty. He loved Kitty more than anything. " Kurt please doesn't go." Kurt could barley hear Kitty's yells of protest. " Kurt! I loved you, so much. Please remember that. Until I can see you again." Kurt looked up at her in understandance . He closed his eyes. He was ready to leave this life behind.

**IMPORTANT: THIS STORY IS MOST DEFINITLY NOT OVER! please don't think it is and get mad because nothing happened. trust me STUFF WILL HAPPEN! p.s. please review. I need your wisdom. hey hey HEY that means you to now click on the review botton. do it... NOW!**

**1: oh, yeah this is a great gift!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took forever to update. I honestly just didn't have the time. Thanks for your patience! And since you were so patient here is a longer chapter! YAY FOR YOU!**

Kitty watched helplessly at Kurt's fruitless efforts to breathe. His body was shivering and covered in blood. She couldn't help but sob loudly as she looked into his eyes.

"Kurt! I loved you, so much. Please remember that, until I can see you again." Kitty whispered into his ear.

Kurt sighed in defeat before him body went limp in her arms. She could almost see Kurt's life exiting his body with his last breath. Kitty pressed her face angst Kurt's. His blood smearing onto her clothes. She didn't care. She had to help him. Kitty's body took over, and forced her exhausted legs to straighten. The next thing she knew she was running into the sunrise towards the x-jet. Her extreme fatigue forgotten. Someone had to be there that could save Kurt. He couldn't die. Not now.

Peace engulfed Kurt. There was nothing in this distant world that could disturb him. He felt at home. Warm welcomes greeted him from every direction, but something was wrong. He wasn't meant to be here. A chilled wind blew through the paradise. Kurt's body became as cold as ice. He looked down at his numb feet. The floor seemed to be disinagrateing ( Sp? sorry) from beneath him. He was blanketed in darkness as he fell back into the endless cycle of life.

Kitty placed Kurt's body into Hank Macoy's Arms. His body was chilled and unnaturally still. Hank placed his index finger onto Kurt's neck, and waited for a pulse, a breath, anything. No response. He looked at Kitty before laying Kurt onto the metal examination table. "I'm sorry Kitty, but Kurt has… moved on." Kitty chocked on emotion, as silence filled the room.

Kurt's mind was fuzzy it always was when he 'came back'. He never could quite distinguish one life from the next. Pain Kept Kurt at bay. He didn't want to move, or speak, or breathe. He kept limp as he was lifted from one place to another. Someone was Speaking over him. Everything sounded distant, and foggy, like he was trapped under water. Kurt strained to make out the words, but failed except for one word. Kitty.

Kurt's eyes flashed open, and his body lurched forward signaling a loud gasp for air. It echoed throughout the silence. Neon colors exploded in front of his eyes. Kurt watched in amazement as they danced back and forth, and circled in their endless tango. Someone touched him bringing their dance to a close. A furry blue man stood over him cooing soothing words meant for someone else's ears. Kurt attempted to breathe again, but a miniscule amount of air filled him lungs. He tried multiple times, but still little relief. Kurt whimpered in fear. He didn't want to die again. He wanted to stay in this world of mystery. The furry man began pushing down on wound, causing pain to burn through his body. Kurt growled in protest. Putting his hands on the blue man as he did. Kurt pushed him as hard as he could. The man didn't budge. Kurt tried again, but the little energy he had was gone. Kurt wanted to close his eyes, just for a moment to recharge. He could wake up. He would wake up. Kurt's eyes shut, and his grip on the man went loose. Then slowly the world went silent.

The metallic scent of Kurt's blood stuck in Kitty's nose as she watched Mr. Macoy's attempts to shake Kurt awake. He was screaming Kurt's name begging him to open his eyes, and remain alive. Kitty could feel tears streaming down her face as Kurt finally opened his distant eyes. Mr. Macoy turned to her sweat dripping down his face from the summer heat.

"I need you to keep Kurt awake while I stitch up to wound." He spoke awakening her from her thoughts.

"Can you do that for me?" He added realizing the state shock she must be in.

"I'll try." Kitty responded shyly as she walked over to examination table.

"Kurt?" She asked not sure if he could even hear her. He looked up at her his eyes were filled with exhaustion. His breathing was slow, but continuous.

"I need you to stay awake." She said not sure of the best way.

"Can you count to ten for me?" She asked her voice quivering from fear. She wasn't sure if it would work. Kurt glanced over at Hank, and grabbed her hand tightly as he saw him walking over with a fairly large needle.

"Just look at me ok. Don't pay any attention him. It'll all be over soon I promise." Kitty paused for a few seconds to stroke Kurt's quivering hand.

"Now how about you start counting." She urged him on.

"One….. two….. three…" Kurt managed to choke out hoarsely before Mr. Macoy's needle pierced Kurt's Blue Skin.

"Four f-f-f-five SIX." Kurt screamed in pain as Hank stabbed through Kurt's skin many times sealing up the massive wound.

"S-s-seven… eight." Kurt trailed off in a whisper. His grip loosening on Kitty's hand.

"Mr. Macoy!" Kitty called as Kurt's eyes fluttered shut once more. Mr. Macoy looked up from his work. He placed his finger onto Kurt's neck, and looked at his watch as he timed the pulse.

"Is pulse is… somewhat stable." He commented as he reached into his supplies bag, and pulled out a clear pouch filled with water. He hooked it onto a stand she the water would drip from it.

"I'm going to start an I-V. Then we can let him sleep." He added as the needed slid into Kurt's flesh.

"He's been through quite an ordeal today." Mr. Macoy finished as he wiped his forehead with his blood stained lab coat.

"Is he going to li-" Kitty stopped herself midsentence. She couldn't fathom the idea that Kurt might not survive the day.

"Is he going to be ok?" she corrected her self. Beast looked into Kitty's eyes.

"To be completely honest Kitty. I don't know. He shouldn't be alive right now. He didn't have any pulse. He was dead." Hank's words sent shivers down her spine. He was dead.

***sighs* that was a really hard chapter to write. It took me forever, and the conversations seem… awkward. Well I'm to lazy to fix it sorry but you'll just have to deal. Please remember to review! **

**- Miss-abigail123**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really super sorry about the way to long of a wait. I feel so bad. I kept trying to write this, but nothing came out how I wanted it so I ended up using like 13 notebook pages just for this chapter, and there all scratched out and erased. Anyways Bold is German because it screws up my computer.( some paragraphs wouldn't spell check Sorry!) Also this chapter is kind of disgusting. I don't know how much you think it is, but yeah WARNING! Also I'm attempting to improve my writing so let me know if it's better! THANKS!

A mere boy no older than the age of six sat on the floor. Playing with his toy soldiers. The boys blue-black locks jerked back and forth as the pretend war raged on. He mother was in the kitchen, preparing the potato stew, and sopping bread for dinner. These were hard times, but she always managed to put some food on the table.

"**Dinner is ready" **She called to the boy, causing him to jump up from his game, and run to the table. His stomach ached from hunger. He hadn't eaten since yesterday's dinner, but he was accustoming to the pain. It was like this everyday, and for what he knew it always would be.

"**Mama! Mama!" **He cheered as he sat down on the table, his chin just making it over the edge.

"**I saw Mr. Hubner today."** The boy said cheerfully. He ripped a small piece of bread and shoved it hastily into his mouth before continuing**. ****"He said I would make an excellent soldier, when I am grown! "** The boy said dreamily attemtping to gaze into his destant future. A frown creased his mothers lips before she spoke.

" **The war is a violent place my son. You don't want to leave your Mama here worrying about you too soon do you?"** She asked handing him another peice of bread.

" **No Mama.****" ** The boy responded sounding unconvenced as he crossed his arms under the table. He was determened to serve his country.

Kitty sat in the instatute's hospital. She hadn't left Kurt's side since they had arrive home almost twenty-four hours ago. She wanted to be there when he finialy opened his beautiful golden eyes. She had been thinking about Kurt. She wondered if he would remember any of the night before, or her professing her love for him. Kitty reached out, and tenderly laced her fingers between his. It couldn't be long. She jsut had to wait.

Kurt coult feel the blood dripping from his hands. It was their blood. He didn't have to look to confirm this. He knew it was. The blood from the ones he had killed. Images flashed in his head of their bodies laying motionless and torn apart in the streets. Their blood trailing down the streets. So many . He had killed them all. No, it was_ him_ he had made Kurt do it, but he couldn't deny. He had enjoyed it. Letting his true nature loose. He smiled demonicly revealing his fanges to be covered in the crimson liquid.

He could feel the bloodlust coming again, and this time he didn't fight it.

Another person waked past the alley. Kurt licked his lips in anticipation of the kill.

Silently staking his prey he teleported from rooftop to rooftop. He watched the woman with blood red eyes. When he could stand it no longer he jumped from the building landing gracefully only feet away from the unsuspecting woman.

She looked up at him. Her eyes stirred somthing deep within him. He shoved it down deeper as he strode confidently up to the woman.

" Kurti?" She asked fear swelling up in her throat.

" Not anymore." Them demon answered the saliva and blood in his mouth slurring his words. He grabbed the woman by her neck, and pinned her agenst an adjasent brick wall. She choaked and gragled in attempt to breathe. He laughed at the woman, and shoved his thumb deep into her esophagus and continued deeper and deeper untill the uneasy breathing stopped. Not wanting her to die yet he dropped her. He let her contunue to cough and sputter for a few minutes while he pulled a knife out of his pocket with his tail. He twirled it around in the air playfully. She looked up at him just before he dragged the knife acrost her face. Drawing blood to the supface. He ran his finger accrost the liquid. Smering it accrost the woman's face. She Whimpered in fear. Kurt felt no pity for the woman. He reached down for the woman's hand. He touched each finder delecutly deciding wich one he wanted. He could never decide. He smiled at the woman justt before raising his knife in the air. Bringing it down in a swift motion. The woman screamed in pain. The feeling returned in Kurt. It was strong enough to cause a tear to slip down his cheak. Kurt shoved the feeling down untill he couldn't remember what it felt like. He was stronger than this, and to prove it he grabbed the woman by her neck and forced her to stand once more. The woman opened her mouth, but before she could speak Kurt placed one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her chin. He twisted her neck swiftly. A loud crack echoed through Kurt's ears, and the womans body went limp. The woman was dead. Kurt sniffed in the Metalic scent than he had craved for so long. This was his drug his addiction, and he would never stop.

Kurt could feel the sheets beneath him. That's how he knew he was awake. If he hadn't felt them he wouldn't have realized it, because the room was completely silent. It seemed to be waiting for something. Holding its breath. He was thankful for the silence. He wanted to fall back into the sheets, and drift into a never ending sleep.

"I have a mental reading!" an excited girl called to whoever else was in the room. He could hear sneakers squeaking their way over to where he lay. Hushed whispers echoed around him. He sighed when he realized he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

"What?" His voice came out more annoyed than he intended, but ignoring it he rubbed his fingers over his still closed eyes. A girly squeal properly awakened him before he found himself in someone's arms. That's when he opened his eyes. It was Kitty her face was buried in his neck, and she was sobbing loudly.

"Kitty?" He asked confused. She sobbed louder in reply. Tears were soaked into his blue fur as he looked up at the x-men standing around him for an explanation. They were all smiling like something amazing had just occurred. Kurt couldn't help but laugh; wich earned him a few confused looks from his friends.

"I have no idea what's going on." He explained. They didn't return the laughter, and some exchanged worried glances. Something was wrong. He pushed Kitty away from him, and looked into her eyes.

"What happened Kitty?" She sniffed before answering.

"You don't remember do you?" She asked fear lacing her words. Just after she spoke the Professor Burst through the door.

"I'm afraid everyone but Mr. Wagner is going to have to exit the medical wing for now." Beast entered the room just behind the professor. There was something strange about eh way he looked hat him. Almost as if he was afraid of him. He had seen that look before. So many times that he wouldn't even try to count. It made something click in his head. The memories from last night flooded into his head. The fight, the woman who turned out to be _him, _the pain, and Kitty. It all occurred just last night.

"I'm sorry about last night." Kurt said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" The professor asked. He had wheeled himself across the room. Mr. Macoy was at his side. His face projecting pure knowledge. He Knew. He must have told all of them! They all knew, and they probably hated him. Where would he go? They were probably planning to put him on a buss to no where, and just forget he ever existed.

"Is something wrong Kurt? You have extreme levels of distress." The professor asked the concern on his face almost looking genuine. They can't know Kurt. He told himself. Just play it cool. You're fine. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused last night." He returned attempting to keep his voice steady.

"Last night?" Mr. Macoy asked.

"Kurt you've been unconscious for almost a week." The professor explained. Kurt's eyes widened in shock, and the silence settled in again.

Kurt could hear the doorbell ring upstairs. He tilted his ears in its direction. Feet slapped across the floor before the familiar metal 'click' of the door opening sounded. "Is Kurt Wagner here?" A familiar voice ran through Kurt's ears causing a large smile to spread across his face before

"BAMF"

"BAMF"

Kurt landed in the doorway to the mansion, and without pausing wrapped his arms tightly around the house's guest, who in return did the same. "**It's so good to see you again**."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad to finally have this up! I don't even know if people are reading this or even like it since only one person left a review. (That was helpful thank you, and maybe I'll go back later, but for now I just want to continue so I can finish this some time in the distant future!) So if you want me to post the next chapter anytime soon please leave reviews. It encourages me to continue. I don't care if you just say "I hate it!" Just so I know you saw it is great…. On second thought "I strongly dislike" is more polite, but what ever works for you. P.s. me no own :( **

Kurt and the boy started laughing simultaneously. It had been so long since they had seen each other.

"My God Damon how long has it been?" Damon stepped into the light revealing he looked a lot like Kurt. He wasn't blue, and he had five fingers and toes on each hand and foot, but a red tail swung freely behind him. His crocked smile revealed two fangs identical to Kurt's. His skin was slightly tanner than Kurt's image induced skin, and his slicked back hair was jet-black. His eyes were also the same bright gold as Kurt's. Damon chuckled quietly before answering.

"Forty, maybe fifty years, so much longer than the average relationship." His voice and accent resembled Kurt's, but were slightly deeper suggesting that he was older than him. Kurt realized that Scott was staring at them completely oblivious to what they were saying.

"I'm sorry Scott this is Damon, Damon this is Scott." Damon turned to Scott, and shook his hand several times.

"Hallo Scott" He greeted, receiving an amused look from Scot before he spoke.

"So I take it you two know each other." Scott asked. Kurt and Damon chuckled.

"You could say that." Damon replied. He opened his mouth to continue, but before he could speak Kurt smacked him on the back earning a yelp from Damon before they both disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

They reappeared in Kurt's room. Damon laughed from the thrill of teleportation, but Kurt silenced him with a serious glare.

"No one here knows about us, or _him_. Please don't ruin my tiny chance for a normal life before it has to end Damon." Kurt pleaded to his brother. Damon crossed his arms, and looked down at Kurt a brotherly look on his face.

"You can't keep it a secret forever brother..." Damon reasoned. Kurt exhaled loudly to show his distress and annoyance.

"Please just promise you won't say anything." Damon nodded after a moment's hesitation. Kurt placed his hand onto Damon's shoulder before another puff of smoke consumed the pair.

Kurt and Damon reappeared literally inches away from the professor and Logan. Instinctively Logan's claws shot put and a defensive growl escaped his lips

"Calm down Logan." The professor demanded more than asked a wry smile on his face.

"Kurt, you can't leave the medical wing without Hank giving you the ok." He said before turning to Damon a welcoming smile on his face.

"Would you care to introduce out guest?" Kurt turned toward Damon Pointing at him as be spoke.

"This is Damon my brother through my father." Kurt replied spiting out father like it was covered in poison. Damon ignored his blunt display of hatred towards their father, and shook Logan's hand first, then the professors.

"You never mentioned a brother before Kurt." The professor said while he studied Damon taking in the unnoticed tail that was now lying limply on the floor. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He didn't think this would happen so soon after joining the x-men. He didn't know what to say, but luckily he wouldn't have to say anything, because the professor placed both of his index fingers into his temples signaling something telepathic.

"Hank needs you downstairs." He said confirming Kurt's theory.

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know Damon a little bit better" The professor asked not leaving any room for protest. Kurt gave Damon a warning glance before teleporting out of sight.

Kurt sat down on the bed that he had been unconscious in for "almost a week". Hank followed behind him, a tray in his hands covered with syringes, pliers, and bandages, none of which Kurt was very fond of.

"You gave us quite a scare" Hank said breaking the awkward silence only a doctor and his patient can have.

"When Kitty came in with you all bruised and bloody I thought you were dead."

"Really?" Kurt asked trying to sound surprised. He most likely had been dead.

"You were in pretty bad shape, so the coma wasn't a huge surprise." Hank said before assisting Kurt by taking his shirt off, then unwrapping the medical tape around his chest, and peeling off the bloody gauze. The image in front of Kurt was so gory that it could be found in a horror movie. Thick red blood covered his chest, forming large clumps on the bandage. Hank grabbed a washcloth, and gently rubbed the wound clean. He seemed completely unfazed by the situation. A wave of fear crashed over Kurt when he realized he couldn't feel any pain. Hank pulled back the cloth to examine the wound, but there wasn't anything to see. It had completely healed; black stitches stuck out of his skin awkwardly, and looked out of place. An astonished look stained Hank's face.

"Are you angry?" Kurt's voice sounded ashamed, and he was unable to make eye contact. Hank laughed before speaking.

"How could I possible be angry that you can do my job for me?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Hank smiled, and Kurt caught a relived look before the blue man looked away.

"You can go back upstairs Kurt. Seeing that you won't be needing me for anything anytime soon." Kurt couldn't help but feel like he had missed something, but he shrugged it off as he teleported away.

Kurt walked down the familiar hallway leading to his room. Damon followed close behind him, a suitcase in hand. The professor had arranged for Damon to stay for a few weeks, and seeing that he is Kurt's brother he will be staying in his room.

"This should be fun." Damon said sarcastically.

"I can't wait." Kurt replied a dark edge creeping over his voice. Kurt opened his bedroom door, and ushered Damon in.

"That bed is mine." Kurt said pointing to the bed closest to the balcony.

"And that's yours." He added pointing to the bed adjacent to the door. Both boys flopped down on their beds with loud sighs.

"Are you ready for it?" Kurt asked after a few moments on silence. Damon shook his head, fear written all over his face.

"But there's nothing we can do now." He added fidgeting nervously with the tip of his tail. It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

**And there you have it. I promise the next chapter will have answers, so you won't be continually left confused. Even though it's funny to have you know nothing I don't think anyone likes that SO I shall give away some things…maybe P.s. if you have already forgotten please remember to review…**

**- Missabigail-123**


	6. Chapter 6

I am a terrible person! I got So many reviews, and I still haven't updated I'm soooooo sorry! I have a lot of excuses, but I'm sure you don't really care, so onward with the story. Oh! I forgot to do it in the last chapter * head+desk* BOLD IS GERMAN!

Disclaimer: nein

Being the first two to arrive at the kitchen for dinner, Kurt and Damon had an opportunity to straiten out their stories.

"**You are nineteen, and I am sixteen, my God, it's NOT that hard to remember!"** Kurt explained for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"**I met you in Germany when I was ten, and we've been distant ever since."** Kurt added after the look of confusion had subsided slightly of Damon's face.

"**Am I allowed to mention my powers?"** Kurt Shrugged.

"**Everyone here is a mutant, and has their own powers. So, I suppose its fine. Plus the tail kind of gave you away."** Kurt added with a smirk.

"**Well, at least I'm not a giant fuzzy blue monster!"** Damon threw back playfully.

"**Oh, you've crossed the line!"** Kurt said mock offended before playfully smacking Damon on the back of his head.

"Shhhhh…" Kurt shushed Damon as he focused on the distant sound of footsteps.

"**Show time!**" He enthused moments before the house residents entered the kitchen for dinner.

Once everyone died down about Kurt being awake again, and they had all been introduced to Damon their conversation shifted to him. "So when did you two meet?" Kitty asked from Kurt's left as she dumped a spoonful of corn onto her plate. Damon paused momentarily from shoveling food into his mouth to answer.

"Well, I was thirteen when me and Kurt met- or rather realized that we were related. That was back in Germany though." He stole an approved glance from Kurt before returning his attention back to the food on his plate.

"So, are we related then?" Rouge mused from across the table, sounding intrigued by the idea of another unknown sibling.

"No, we are related by our father, sorry Rouge." Kurt responded, then returned to his meal.

"You two defiantly eat the same." Bobby added earning laughter from everyone. The brothers looked up, both of their cheeks overflowing with food. Kurt swallowed nervously, his cheeks turning a reddish-purple, while Damon seemed unchanged by the statement.

"If you don't mind me asking, What's your power?" Logan asked after the left over giggles subsided. Damon smiled from ear to ear. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was quite the show off, and loved any attention he could get.

"I'm a muscle mimic so like…" He paused to stand up from his chair, it grinded against the tiled floor.

"Who here has a power that you don't just see, but you can see the process?" Everyone looked clueless.

"For Example," he continued "Kurt's power you can't see the process, he just disappears."

"Does this count?" Logan asked his claws sliding out from between each knuckle.

Damon didn't respond in words, but instead an identical pair of claw shot out from his hands.

"That is quite interesting." Chares replied a quizzical smile on his lips.

"Try mine!" Kitty yelled before disappearing through the floor. Damon repeated the action, then repapered grinning largely again. Everyone looked impressed, he had their attention now, but Kurt didn't want him to stand out too much, so he sighed and sat back down.

"How many of those can you use at once?" Scott asked sounding genuinely interested by this newly found skill.

"Well, I can only use one at once, but I have a bunch stored up in my memory, ya' know? And it's not just powers it's everything. I can even mimic what people say if I see them talking. I even have a few songs in there." He finished smiling proudly.

"This has been an exciting night, but I think it's time that we let our guest get settled in. I'm sure we'll all get better acquainted in the morning" The professor Said. If Damon was being honest he was kind of tired. He had just found Kurt hours ago. So, without hesitation he stood up from his chair said his goodbyes and goodnights, and followed Kurt up to his room.

The second Kurt and Damon arrived in his room he pulled a duffle bad out from under his bed, and laid it on top of his carefully tucked in covers. The items that he had never unpacked clanked loudly with the sudden movement, as if they were rejecting what he was planning. He then continued to stuff arms full of clothes into the duffle. He stopped only when he realized that Damon was standing motionless at the entrance of the room, the door still slightly ajar.

"**Well, are you going to help me, or what?"** Kurt asked his urgency filling his words.

"**And Shut the door before some one sees us**." Damon pushed the door with his tail until the metallic click signaled its seal.

"**What, why are you doing this? I JUST got here!"** Damon hissed through clenched teeth.

"**We defiantly can't star here Damon. The first time one of **_**his **_**little 'tricks' their going to freak out, and I am NOT going to tell them that out father is attempting to control our minds so that we can free him from what ever horrid dimension he's in now!"** Kurt kept his voice low, even though he was certain Damon was the only other German speaker in the house. He couldn't take any chances.

"**So were just going to pack our bags and leave without telling the people that gave you a nice and warm house- no mansion the live in?"** Damon asked flailing his arms in the air

"**Yes.**" Kurt answered not leaving any room for further conversation. Without any other protest Damon began re-packing the few items he had beck into his suitcase.

"I'm sure-" Damon cut himself off.

"What?" Kurt asked

"Never mind." Damon whispered before returning to his luggage. Kurt stopped his packing and looked up at his brother.

"I'm sorry about before, so please tell me." Damon sighed, and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"**Kurt I'm sure your friends would understand, plus it's nice to be with people again. I'm tired of always being alone. This could end up being ok if we just tell the truth." **Kurt returned the sigh, and walked over to the wall Damon was sitting against.

"**I know, I wasn't to stay to, but if we do, were putting them in danger and thats just not right."** Damon played with the carpet for a moment, twisting it in his fingers repeatedly. The silence was welcome as both boys sat and thought.

"Ok." Damon said quietly before standing up, and offering Kurt a hand, and pulling him up as well. They finished packing their bags in silence.

Kurt stepped out into the hall way. He was being overly conscious of each step, as is someone will wake at the slightest creak. He was followed by Damon who was mimicking his every move precisely. They slowly made their way down the hall, and came to the main staircase.

"The eleventh stair creaks." Kurt whispered almost silently into Damon's ear before placing his abnormal foot onto the first step.

One stair after another they made their way down. If only he could teleport. It would make everything so much easier, but then cerebro could detect his every port, so they were sticking to human habits only. At least until they reached their destination. Damon's home, which was on the border of Maine. He was too stressed to ask for details. Caught up in thought he hadn't realized that he was only feet from the door. They were so close, but yet so far. Damon stepped forward first, and with their luck, a loud crack came from the floorboard he stepped on. Damon turned to Kurt just making eye contact before a gruff laugh echoed from the Kitchen. It was followed by Logan's unmistakable voice.

"Going Somewhere?"

Again I'm extremely sorry for they super long wait. And the Next chapter should explain pretty much everything, and it will be VERY fun to write. Until next time,

-Missabigail-123


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again. Sorry I'm a terrible updater. It's summer for me now, so once dance is over I'll be able to update more often….hopefully. Oh, and before I forget to put this in here, in this story ****Mystique is NOT Kurt's mom. The Adoptive mom he had in Germany will be his real mother in this story. Also remember that Bold is German**** Well anyways here it is Chapter 7!**

Kurt rubbed his hands repeatedly back and forth on the arms of the leather chair he was sitting in. He could feel his stress flowing off of him in waves, so he was sure that Logan and the professor could sense it. The Adults had wanted an explanation for Kurt and Damon's sudden interest in leaving, and there was no way to work his way around it. They had been caught.

"The truth." The professor said with a parental expression. Damon turned to Kurt a pleading expression on his face. Kurt remembered how hard it was to adjust to a life of solitude, but he had managed, so why couldn't Damon? Sure Kurt had lived with Elijah all those years, and they had both adjusted together. With a sigh Kurt realized the Damon needed him as much as he had needed Elijah. Kurt sighed again, but more deeply this time before speaking.

"You might want to get everyone in here, because I'm only telling this story once."

Once everyone was seated in the mansion library, most in their pajamas, Kurt pulled his chair to the front of the room so he could address everyone.

"This isn't a short story, and honesty after it you will all hate or fear me, but I will tell it anyway. It starts in a small town in Germany when I'm about nine or ten. I had a mostly average childhood, except for my father's disappearance shortly after my mother found out she was pregnant. Life was normal, but weird things began to happen"

A hysterical scream split the peaceful night air. This scream was followed by many repetitive sobs, each getting louder than the last. The source of the screams was a young boy who, moments before the scream, had been sound asleep. His sleep had been disturbed by an overwhelming stench. A smell that everyone knows. The metallic scent of blood that clings to the inside of your nose, and sends your stomach churning. The boy had woken up to the stench to discover that is neck, chest, and hands were the source. He was not bleeding, no, but someone else's blood was all over his body. His mother ran into his room a lit candle in her hand. She sat down by the boy who looked up at her with pleading eyes. His eyes were the color of gold, and they shone through the darkness.

"**Mama it happened again**." He whimpered helplessly.

"**Shhh Kurt it will be alright. Strip off your clothes, and I will bring a wash bucket for you. This will all be over by morning**."

"My mother knew something was wrong, but she never talked about it. She didn't want me to know what was wrong, and now that I look back on it, I don't think she honestly knew, but every time something happened she would help me."

Kurt's breath came out in uneven gasps as another wave of pain shot down his spine. He tried his best to be quiet, but the pain soon became unbearable. He screamed out loudly as he writhed on the floor. His body flopping agents his mother's restraining arms.

"**It hurts Mama Make it stop!"** His mother placed a rag on his forehead, wiping away the perspiration that had gathered there. "**I'm trying baby**." His mother pleaded. Unable to fight it anymore, he curled up into a fetal position, and rocked himself until his own sobs put him to sleep.

"By the time I was thirteen my mom had pulled me out of school, because she was afraid something would happen there, so I stayed home alone, and one unfortunate day my dad came to me.

"**Is your mother home?"** The man asked Kurt from the doorway to his home, but he was too busy staring at the man's red body to answer. The man snapped in his face.

"**What? Err, Umm No… She just left**." He stumbled over his words as the man's tail coiled around the doorknob.

"**Is there something you want sir**?" Kurt asked

"**I would like to talk to you, Kurt, may I come in?**" To shocked to refuse Kurt stepped out of the man's way, and nodded curtly. Kurt then let the way to the kitchen where they both took a seat at the table. The man cleared his throat before he spoke.

"**Kurt have you noticed anything strange happening lately?"** Afraid that his secrets would be revealed he responded

"**No!"** too quickly for it to be true

"**You don't have to pretend Kurt. I know everything that has happened to you. I know because I am the one making them happen."** Kurt swallowed loudly.

"**Sir I don't even know you why-**

"**You can call my Azazel, or father is you wish, but please don't call me "sir" anymore it's far too formal**." Azazel interrupted. Kurt's jaw dropped and he pointed at the man with a shaking finger.

"**Y-you?"**

"**Me…"** Azazel said confidently.

"**Anyway Kurt you can stop all of these things if you do what I want from you."** Azazel said cracking is knuckles far too comfortably.

"**And what do you want from me?"** Kurt asked attempting to sound confident, but failing.

"**Kill."** The man said this like it was part of your everyday conversation.

"**I know you can not possibly make this decision now, so I will give you time, but once you make your choice you will not find me. Just simply give into the urge and everything that is happening will stop. It will be a lot easier on you, and honestly me."** With that the man stood, and put his hand out to Kurt, who slowly placed his hand in the man's grasp. At the touch of his fingers something passed through Kurt. It was almost electric. It did not bring pain, but hunger instead. Hunger for blood.

"**Good luck"** Azazel said sarcastically with a smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kurt sat back down with a large sigh, and placed his head in his hands. Just when he thought life could get worse the man re-appeared with a syringe in his hand. It was filled with a clear liquid.

"**I almost forgot." **He said as he walked toward Kurt.

"**This is going to hurt."** He said before stabbing the needle into Kurt's arm, and dispensed the Liquid into Kurt's bloodstream. Then without as much as a goodbye he was gone again.

Kurt could feel the liquid changing something in him. He grunted in pain as he sank to the ground. What has this man- no-his father done to him?

TO BE CONTINUED!

**You like so far? Leave a review so I know if you do or don't ;)**


End file.
